Finding Eden
by Black Angel of the Underworld
Summary: The Vongola Corps are now independent after they severed ties with the king and the Military Police. Now they will show the world their true purpose that was overshadowed by corruption and deceit: protecting mankind. OOC!Tsuna. Starts with the Trost District Invasion Arc.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

This king was a terrible coward. That thought kept running in Tsuna's head as the weary king in front of him was sputtering God-knows-what. He was tempted to bang his head against the wall if possible, but a comforting hand squeezed his shoulder. He looked up and smiled at Yamamoto who grinned back reassuringly.

" - with us for several years and loyal to the royal family," the king said, his eyes getting wider every second. "Decimo, you must stay by my side. What if those barbaric monsters rampage the walls this very second?"

"This is why you have the Military Police, Your Majesty," Tsuna said tiredly, ignoring the irritated stares from the other men in the room. "The Vongola Corps _was_ an entirely separate unit of its own. We were originally bounded to the Survey Corps but I recall that your supposed great many greats grandfather tied the Vongola to the services of the Royal Family."

_Not like the Military Police can even do much,_ Tsuna thought with light scorn. _Not even once have I seen them use a 3-D gear properly._

"Decimo," an official said with a scowl, "you are right in the bond that the Vongola has with His Majesty. However, as long as the Vongola Corps is whole and ongoing, then you have no right to back down. Primo even vowed to never leave His Majesty and the royal family's side."

"That was Primo," Tsuna said, his voice rising slightly. "I am Decimo. Nine generations of terror and grief is still on-going since the establishment of the Vongola. Our mission was to help the people. Do you not think about your people at all, Your Majesty? People are _dying_ right now. Why don't you open your fucking eyes?"

The men in the room gasped, but the king stared at him, a small visible amount of fear swimming in his dull blue eyes. His hands tightened around his armrests. Yamamoto's hand was gone, lying on the handle of his blade.

Tsuna didn't back down. He sat there as calmly and poised as he could, his gaze unwavering.

"How dare you speak to His Majesty like that?" one of the officials hissed.

"To me, he is not the king, but a simpleton who gave up on his people," Tsuna said, standing up. His black hooded cloak swayed slightly. "Now if you excuse me, I have much better things to do."

"Stop," the king said darkly.

Tsuna paused but did not turn around. Yamamoto stuck to his side, his hand hovering over the handle of the door with the other on his blade.

"If you take one step out of this room, then you are no longer under my protection," the king said. Tsuna heard his chair scrape against the floor.

The brunette scoffed. "Protection? What protection? I can take care of myself very well as you can see. Now, please put more of your efforts into training and keeping an eye on the Military Police. They deserve your undivided attention aside from tea, thank you very much."

"Decimo!"

"You insolent brat!"

"Your tongue wishes to be severed, doesn't it?"

Tsuna whipped his blade out of his 3-D gear swiftly and pointed it behind him. The men flinched.

"My blade is swifter than my tongue," he said, his voice devoid of any emotion. "So I warn you to be careful with your words."

He turned his head around to face the king. "From now on, the Vongola Corps are now an independent unit of its own section. No interferences will be made from anyone whether it be the Military Police or the royal family. Our activities and business are our own. This goes for the Varia as well. A single touch or a graze on any of our group will result in immediatE consequences. Negotiations will be made civilly and without conflict unless you want to lose your heads."

Tsuna ignored the stunned silence from the group. "I, Vongola Decimo, hereby terminate the contract with the royal family and the Military Police. I wish you luck, Lennox."

He walked out the door casually with Yamamoto behind him. They both walked dosn the hallways in silence. Tsuna stared straight ahead. With every step, the weight from his shoulders seem to lift slowly.

"That was a close call," Yamamoto said cheerfully with a small strain in his voice. "For a moment, I thought you would explode or something."

Tsuna exhaled deeply. "Well, I almost did. We should go quickly. The others are waiting."

Yamamoto slung an arm around him and held him closely to his side. "You were cool back there, Tsuna. All mighty and all. So where are we going now?"

Tsuna flushed from the contact but didn't comment on it. "We'll have to see, Takeshi."  
When they left, a young man ran towards them with a grin until he scowled.

"Why are you holding him like that, you bastard?" he said angrily, shoving his arm in-between them.

Yamamoto laughed. "He's my friend. Why not?"

Tsuna smiled at the other people awaiting by their horses. It was serene despite its ruckus. However, it was normal, perfectly normal. He frowned. He knew that what he did was reckless in the meeting room, but it was for the best. For now, he just wanted to soak in this scene as much as possible.

"Oya, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said with a sly smile, "what's the matter? Did you end up killing them in the end?"

There was silence as all eyes turned on him. Tsuna forced a smile but it looked more like a grimace.

"I didn't kill them, Mukuro," he said. "From now on, we're an independent group. We function alone. Where is the Varia?"

Everyone looked at him in shock, but he brushed it off as he mounted on his horse.

"Hn, so you do have a backbone, herbivore," Hibari said, pushing off the tree he was leaning on.

"Boss," a soft voice said, "the Varia is in the Trost District."

Tsuna nodded. "Thank you, Chrome."

He gestured his head at the walls ahead. "We're going."

"Juudaime," Gokudera said slowly, "where are we going?"

Tsuna smiled. "The Trost District. It's been a while since we last saw our friends. We might as well join them."

He saw a small flash of bloodlust in Hibari and Mukuro's eyes as they understood the hidden message. He couldn't help but roll his eyes.

The brunette gripped the reins. "Hurry up. We have our duties to fulfill."

He snapped the reins in his hands as his horse galloped along the clean, cobble-stoned streets. Pristine houses passed by in his vision and the sound of nearing hooves reached his ears. People pointed at them on the streets with a puzzled look.

"The Vongola?"

"Where are they going?"

"They never left Wall Sina before."

"Oh, God. What will we do if the Titans attack?"

"I hope they'll come back quickly."

Tsuna pressed his lips into a firm line. The people here were innocent, but he just couldn't stand the corrupted palace and its residents, especially the damn Military Police.

Well, they do say that Wall Sina is the "most holiest and sacred of the walls that will never be breached". Whoever said that should give himself a pat on the back or, maybe, die miserably in a hole.

He sighed softly. Well, fuck. He had to repay a debt either way. He was a man who never backed down on his word. He wondered if the person is even alive. A wry smile spread on his lips. Probably not.

"Juudaime," Gokudera said, riding next to him, "when we reach the Varia, what will we do?"

Tsuna smiled. "We could party all night."

Gokudera looked at him like he grew three heads and Tsuna laughed. "I'm joking. Let's just get there as quickly as possible."

A bad feeling stirred in his stomach and his senses tingled like crazy when his horse took the first step out of the gates.

"Decimo, where are you going?" a soldier shouted from behind.

"Come back!"

Tsuna ignored them and closed his eyes for a moment, letting his senses guide him on the path._ I'm sorry._

"Tsuna, it'll be okay," Yamamoto said on the other side of him.

Tsuna nodded with a gentle smile. "I hope so."

Something terrible will probably happen in the Trost District. He knew it. His sensitive intuition never failed him. If only it told him about mankind's future, he would be content. But it didn't.

Life was just fucking unfair, wasn't it?

* * *

**A/N Another story...I'm sorry. I couldn't resist! I'm a terrible victim to plot bunnies...**

**There will be changes with the way I want this to go. I have watched the anime and read the manga for Attack on Titan, and I couldn't believe how little crossovers there were for these two animes. Oh, well. I'll try, haha.**

**The story will officially start with the invasion of Trost and I'm only keeping it close to the anime until the end of the Female Titan Arc. I won't follow with the manga after that part. I apologize if I offend any of you for making this decision. Originality is what I aim for after that.**

**The Guardians ages are the following:  
Tsuna: 20  
Yamamoto: 20  
Gokudera: 20  
Hibari: 22  
Mukuro: 22  
Ryohei: 24  
Chrome: 19  
Lambo: 19**

**The pairings are undecided. It could be AllX27 or something, I don't know. Why don't you guys vote along the way? XD**

**Yes, Tsuna is different. He can't stay all nice and forgiving forever. He isn't innocent and naive either. This world has no room for that, sorry! ^^ll He's still cute, guys, and will have his moments, ****so don't worry. Haha.**

**Hopefully, you enjoyed this so far and will continue to read. ^^ **

**Please leave a review if you can. Thank you for giving this story a chance!**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Trost District was swarming with people everywhere, anxious but happy. Tsuna tugged his hood over his head tighter, careful not to let anyone get a glimpse of his face. But the symbol on his cloak was practically a dead giveaway.

"Who are they?"

"Wait, that symbol...can it be?"

"Who is it, darling?"

"The Vongola!"

Suddenly, people started to crowd around them with scowls and angry shouts. Tsuna kept going forward. An unconscious thought of his horse trampling them all to the ground made him wince.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Has _His Majesty_ got tired of you as well?"

"We don't need you here!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto went for their blades, but Tsuna raised his hand to stop them. They reluctantly complied, however their eyes were sharp and their body was tense in case.

"Ignore them," Tsuna said quietly for only them to here.

"Look at us, you bastards!"

Tsuna heard a small gasp behind him and he snapped his head up. In an instant, he was in-between Mukuro and a man. His blades were on either of their necks, aimed at the jugular veins.

"Stand back," he said firmly.

"Kufufu, this man had the audacity to lay a hand on my Chrome," Mukuro said in a playful tone; his mismatched eyes said otherwise, gleaming with bloodlust.

"Stand back!" Tsuna almost barked, his eyes narrowed.

The villagers shuffled away, their eyes filled with fear and hate. Whispers spread amongst them as they pointed.

"Mukuro, take Chrome," Tsuna said. "Talk back and I'll slice that tongue to feed it to the Titans."

His soldier looked at him in amusement, but helped his little sister up. He gently guided her back to her horse, his eyes still trained on the villager.

Tsuna looked at the other man, his blade unwavering. "It would be nice if you kept your hands to yourself, sir."

The man scowled. "Do you know what happened to my wife? Went off and tried to join the Vongola. You know what you gave me? Her fuckin' elbow!"

He was lying. Tsuna seen this countless of times, people trying to pick and grate on his nerves. It pissed him off though that this man would use his own wife to get to him - if he even had one.

"Everyone knows the procedure," he said blankly. "The leader of Vongola picks his soldiers. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to go."

When he turned around, he leaned his head to the side to dodge a punch. He grabbed the arm and pulled the man forward, slamming him to the ground.

"Any more interruption and I won't hesitate to give your wife your elbow," he said blankly. "You attempted to attack a soldier. For a petty reason, too."

The man looked at him almost fearfully as Tsuna pulled his arm back a little, stretching his muscles painfully.

The brunette let him go and walked calmly back to his horse, mounting on the patient animal.

"Let's go, Nuts," he murmured, snapping the reins.

The horse started trotting forward, followed by his other guardians.

Tsuna sighed, but a resolve hardened in his chest. He will show them what the Vongola was here for and he won't fail. Ever.

* * *

"It's nice to see you again, Xanxus."

The leaders of the Varia and the Vongola shook hands. Xanxus sipped his cup of wine from his chair.

"Brat," he said in greeting.  
Tsuna took a chair and sat down, ignoring the loud ruckus outside the room. Seems like his soldiers and the other Varia members were going at each other hard.

"Voi! Your blades need to be sharpened! Are you taking care of them at all, you careless bastard?"

Xanxus' eye twitched and his grip on his cup tightened. "Fucking idiots."

Tsuna smiled. "You love them all anyways."

"Don't push it, brat."

"I won't."

They sat there in a quaint silence aside from the noises outside.

"It's been three years," Tsuna said with a sad smile. "How are you doing?"

"Fuckin' peachy," Xanxus said sarcastically. "Not much really happened around here. It's a real damn bore."

"Did you see the new generation?" Tsuna said, taking Xanxus' cup and sipping it with a grin. "It's been a while since I drank wine."

Xanxus glared. "Just 'cause we're on good terms, brat, doesn't mean you can go drink from my fuckin' cup."

Tsuna pouted but gave it back anyway. "You don't mind if I take Bel and Flan with me to look over the soldiers, right?"

"What about the your little brethren?" Xanxus said, snatching the cup. "They're louder than my own group and I won't be able to take their shit."

"I'll book another inn or something," Tsuna said with a shrug. "Besides, they can behave."

He went towards the door and smiled. "Sometimes. Good luck."

He dodged a chair and quickly left.

"You fuckin' brat!" Xanxus roared behind him.

Tsuna laughed, grabbing Bel and Flan's hands. "Let's go, my scouts! Everyone else, stay here! I'll be back!"  
"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Boss?"

"The prince does not want to be dragged by a peasant," Bel said with a Cheshire-like grin.

"Tsuna-sempai, where are we going?" Flan said in his usual monotone.

The brunette grinned. "We're going to see what this generation has in store for us."

He noticed that Bel never let go.

* * *

Tsuna made sure that his hood was secure over his head as he looked around the Trost District. The small buildings were quite serene and decent-looking. It had a homey feeling to it, but it was nothing compared to the Namimori District. He frowned. Well, your home is where the heart is as they all say.

"The prince is disgusted at the sight of so many peasants," Bel said with a haughty sniff.

"Bel-sempai, say that when you actually become a prince," Flan said.

"What did you say?" The blonde took out a knife from his belt.

Tsuna broke them up and gave them a warning look. Bel's smile became strained but never faltered. Flan's face was blank, however there was a flash of disappointment in his eyes that was directed at himself.

Tsuna sighed and took the knife from Bel's hand. "I don't know what I'll do with you."

He slipped the blade back in Bel's belt and gestured with his hand. "Let's g - "

"It's the Scouting Legion!"

"Our only hope!"

Tsuna retreated back against the wall when he saw a familiar grumpy man from before who had pushed Chrome from her horse. He placed his finger on his lips when Flan and Bel stared at him. They pretended that he wasn't there and averted their attention to the soldiers on the streets.

"Commander Erwin, kill the Titans for all of us!" the grumpy man yelled out, pumping his fist.

Erwin? Tsuna thought, taking a peek.

It was indeed the blonde-haired man that he had met years ago in his training days. He still looked the same and most likely was the same in person as well, if not a bit tense and even more alert. His blue eyes were sharp and focused straight ahead, not bothering to respond to the calls of the villagers.

"The prince's ears are hurting from the noise," Bel said, slightly annoyed.

"Let them have a little fun, Bel-sempai," Flan said. "You're not a prince."

The green-haired boy inclined his head back to dodge a knife.

"Captain Levi!"

"No way! I heard he's stronger than a whole brigade."

Bel snickered. "Ushishi, Leviathan would be pleased if he was."

"That's mean, Bel-sempai," Flan said.

Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the irritation flash in Levi's eyes. He saw a familiar woman riding alongside him and smiled. Ah, Hanji.

"And what are you doing here, Vongola?" a voice behind him said maliciously.

Tsuna instantly blanched and kept his composure. Bel and Flan were by his side in an instant.

"Came back to meet your boyfriend?"

"Jonathan," Tsuna said, facing the other person, "fancy meeting you here."

The tall, lanky man glowered. His jacket held the symbol for the Garrison Regiment.

"Tsuna-sempai," Flan said, "sliced or shredded?"

"Ushishi, the prince found a new little toy to play with," Bel said, his hand just gripping the handle of his knife.

Tsuna raised his arm to prevent them from doing anything further. "Stand back."

He looked up and was a little irritated at how short he was. If he recalled, Levi grew, possibly around Hibari's height. Must've drunk a lot of milk or something. He would've laughed at the thought, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not in this situation.

"Why are you here?" he said.

"I'm doing my job," Jonathan said, narrowing his brown eyes. "Keeping out outsiders or people who don't belong. You're one of them. Get out of here before I have to do it myself."

"The Vongola Corps came here to offer their services," Tsuna said, standing his ground. "We're independent now. Our business is our business. You can go on your way and pretend that you didn't see us."

"Look, I'm doing my job," Jonathan said, baring his teeth. "And I'm quite proficient at doing what I do. I don't want to hear any of your bullshit. We're fine without the Vongola and we've been doing fine for a long time now. Why don't you go back to your little tea parties and cakes and leave us to do what we have to do, huh?"

Bel stepped forward, but Tsuna firmly shoved him back.

"Listen, Jonathan, the Vongola isn't tied to Wall Sina anymore," the brunette said. "How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"As many times as you want as I kick you over the fuckin' walls," Jonathan said, reaching out for his arm.

Tsuna automatically grabbed it and twisted it behind Jonathan's back. He kicked the back of Jonathan's knee. The man fell on his knees with a grunt. He struggled in Tsuna's hold, but stopped when the brunette applied more pressure.

"Vongola is still an ongoing unit," Tsuna said. "However - "

He shoved Jonathan forward who fell to the ground. " - since we are now unbounded by the royal family and the Military Police, I will treat you as an equal. No special treatments, no special anything. I hope we will meet under better circumstances."

Tsuna's senses tingled dangerously under his skin and he shoved Bel and Flan away, barely missing the net that came down on them.

Jonathan smirked and stood up. "You see, your entrance didn't go unnoticed. It was only time when we were informed of your presence in the district."

Tsuna gritted his teeth when he saw other Garrison soldiers along the roofs, another net in their hands. He leaped up and dragged the two Varia members with him, weaving in and out of the tight crowd as quickly as he could.

"We have to distract them!" he shouted over the cheering. "Bel, can you cut their net?"

"The prince does not take orders from - "

"Just fuckin' do it!" Tsuna roared, taking the blonde by surprise. "I know I'm not Xanxus but right now your life is probably at stake!"

Bel nodded numbly and his hand let go of Tsuna's. The disappearance of his warmth felt strange to Tsuna.

He looked over his shoulder to see Bel throw a couple of knives at the net, cutting it successfully. A sigh of relief escaped his lips.

Tsuna continued to run with Flan behind him.

"Tsuna-sempai, slow down," Flan said. "I think we're losing them."

A couple of other soldiers were coming from ahead and from his left.

"Never mind."

"Can you see Bel?" Tsuna said, watching the approaching soldiers.

"He's his usual self. He's complaining about dirt getting on his 3-D gear."

The Garrison soldiers were getting closer, shoving through the people who protested and looked on curiously.

Tsuna cursed. He couldn't use his gear in such a crowded space. That would make everyone panic and who knows what'll happen?

"Flan, we're going to the other side," he decided. "Hold on tight."

Flan blinked as Tsuna took a hold of him tightly. The brunette sprinted to the other side and rolled swiftly under a horse who neighed and stood on its hind legs in panic. The rider quickly tried to calm it down.

Tsuna silently sent them an apologetic look before he ran ahead, Flan's hand in his own again. Once they reached a clear path, empty of people, they started to slow down.  
Tsuna attempted to catch his breath and looked back to find any familiar glimpse of the blonde. He suddenly covered Flan, a sudden pain spiking in his shoulder. He grunted a bit.

"We're not as idiotic as you are, Vongola," a voice said.

Tsuna looked to see a knife lodged in his shoulder. He widened his eyes. Wasn't that...?

He looked up to see Bel tied down by ropes, a gag around his mouth.

Jonathan grinned. "You're coming with us, Vongola."

* * *

The sky was quite beautiful, Tsuna had to admit. He looked at Flan and Bel apologetically. Bel stared straight ahead while Flan looked at him with blank eyes, nodding a bit in acceptance.

A hand gripped his green hair and pulled him back.

"What are you nodding about, Varia?" Jonathan said with a scowl, holding one of Bel's knives against his neck.

Tsuna glared, anger building up in his chest. He cursed at himself. How could he have been so stupid? He shouldn't have brought them out. It was entirely his fault. He winced when he accidentally moved his shoulder.

"Sir?" a meek voice said.

Jonathan looked back irritably. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay where you were, Arlert."

Tsuna turned to see a blonde-haired boy with blue eyes. This kid was part of the Training Squad judging from his jacket.

The boy fidgeted a bit, his eyes at the ground. "We're done with the canons. What should we do next?"

"Use your damn head," Jonathan said, bumping him in the forehead with his fist. "You're the smart one. Wait for further orders and _stay at your damn post_."

"Jonathan, what the hell are you doing?"

The man stiffened and turned around, his body straight. "Captain."

It was a woman with long black hair tied back into a low ponytail and sharp, intimidating gray eyes. Her aura demanded respect and attention and her confidence oozed from her body.

"Jonathan, why are they here?" she said, gesturing at Tsuna and the two Varia members. "Armin, go back to your post."

"Y-yes, ma'am!" the blonde boy said before dashing away. He took one last look at Tsuna, his eyes uncertain and fearful.

"I brought the Vongola and the two Varia members that were with him, Captain," Jonathan said, almost proudly. "All we need to do is - "

The woman kicked him in the stomach swiftly and placed her hands on her hips as he started to cough.

"Under whose orders?" she said dangerously. "I didn't give you a fuckin' order to do so. Stand up!"

Tsuna remembered her, he just couldn't place her name. He knew she was from Levi's training squad and was one of the top ten in the class. She was still intimidating as she was then.

Jonathan scrambled onto his feet.

"You went off and did your own thing, didn't you?" she said. "You idiot!"

She took out her blade from her 3-D gear and cut the ropes around Bel's wrist before moving onto Flan.

When she reached Tsuna, their eyes clashed with one another, neither of them wavering.

"It's you," she said plainly. "The brat that pummeled Levi to the ground once."

Tsuna flushed slightly. He still remembered that day. Long story short, no one messed with him after that when he finally snapped from his Dame-Tsuna act. It was quite embarrassing actually.

He saw anger and hate flash in Jonathan's eyes. When the woman stepped forward to cut Tsuna's binds, he suddenly lurched forward, a pressure coming off from his back, and widened his eyes. He was pushed.

_Shit_, he thought.

His hands were still tied behind his back and his arms were bounded. His 3-D gear was taken by Jonathan beforehand. What the hell was he supposed to do?

"What the fuck did you do?" the woman screeched.

Tsuna saw her slash Jonathan's neck and his eyes enlarged further. Flan's eyes widened a fraction as he hopelessly reached out his arm. Bel threw his knives at Jonathan before he collapsed to the ground.

Tsuna heard the heavy steps of a Titan below him. He sensed two other Titans not too far away.

_Fuck_, he thought.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and favorites! Much appreciated!  
**

**Yea, cliffhanger! Woohoo! Haha.**

**The Varia's ages are the following:**

**Xanxus: 34  
Squalo: 32  
Bel: 26  
Lussuria: 35  
Leviathan: 33  
Flan: 19**

**Just imagine Flan without his hat, haha. Sorry. I don't think he could lug that thing around and go flying with the 3-D gear at the same time. ^^ll**

**Yes, OC's will be featured. Levi's past will mostly be the same as it was with the special manga about him but I stopped reading it so...yeah. Alterations here and there.**

**Please leave a review if you can. It'll be really appreciated. Hopefully this story will be more well-known since I know that these two animes being a crossover is kind of not...popular, I guess you can say.**

**Thank you very much for reading!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tsuna looked down beneath him, which he deemed a huge mistake. The Titan was ugly and its mouth was wide open, its teeth gleaming under the light. He gritted his teeth. He promised, he fuckin' _promised_.

"I promised," he whispered.

Suddenly, wind whipped against his hair and his eyes widened when he found himself wrapped under an arm.

_Bel_? he thought as he soared in the air.

He looked up but Bel and Flan were still up there. The woman looked down at him, following him with her eyes carefully before turning around. When his rescuer met solid ground, he was thrown none-too-gently on the floor.

"Tsuna-sempai," Flan said in slight panic. He held one of Bel's knives in his hand and cut the bindings quickly.

Tsuna looked at him in appreciation before averting his gaze on his rescuer. He stood up and brushed his pants.

"Rivalle," he said with a small sheepish smile, "thank you."

The man didn't say anything but peruse him with his sharp eyes. He was much taller than last time; it was strange. His once small height deceived a lot of people back in the day and Tsuna remembered watching him in fear and awe when he was younger. Now, he was...different.

"The Vongola is not allowed beyond Wall Sina," Rivaille said nonchalantly, observing the two Varia members behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Tsuna grimaced but kept his cool. "The Vongola is now an independent unit. Our relations with the king and the Military Police were severed. We came here to carry out our true purpose."

He wondered how many times from now on he would have to repeat that.

"What is your purpose?"

"To protect mankind." Tsuna said it with pure resolve and determination.

"That's a job for the Survey Corps and the Garrison Regiment," Rivaille said. "We don't need the Vongola here. Neither the Varia. Go back to where you came from."

Never mind. He was still an insufferable prick.

"Good day to you, too," Tsuna said dully, turning around. "Bel, Flan, let's - "

A loud explosion erupted and some kind of white smoke billowed on the top of the walls, throwing a few soldiers back. Tsuna covered his eyes with his arms. A rush of wind blew against him harshly before dying down.

"It's the Colossal Titan!" someone yelled.

Tsuna gritted his teeth. Where was his 3-D gear? He saw Bel and Flan look around for their gears as well before they were thrown at them.

"Put these on quickly," the woman from before said seriously. She pointed at a group of soldiers with a canon. "Stop bitching and start shooting!"

They quickly loaded the canon and aimed it at the large Titan, but was crushed when the Titan slammed its arm on top of them before dragging it along the ground, destroying everything in its path. Bel grabbed Tsuna and jumped backwards, his 3-D gear on. He forcefully grinned.

"The prince would like something in return for saving the peasant's life," he said.

Tsuna sighed. "Let's talk later. Flan!"

"Hai, Tsuna-sempai," the boy said, landing next to them.

Tsuna's senses flared suddenly and he looked back at the entrance of the walls. He widened his eyes and grabbed Flan.

"Everyone, pull back!" he screamed. "Run!"

The entrance burst open, chunks of rocks and debris flying everywhere. People screamed and ran away, some being crushed under the debris. Dust billowed the area and Tsuna caught sight of tall shadowy figures coming closer from his spot on the ground.

"Shit," he breathed out.

Bel took his hand and lugged an unconscious Flan over his shoulder; his demeanor changed. "We need to leave. Now."

Tsuna stumbled over a few piece of rocks before picking up his pace. He looked back to see Rivaille soaring up to the walls again, looking outside with a passive face. How come he was the one who came back? Where was the rest of the Scouting Legion?

Bel's arm was coated red with his blood and Tsuna's eyes took in the small damage. The blonde didn't seem aware of his injury or maybe he was trying hard to ignore it. He had a strange switch in personality when he saw his own blood, giving forth to the presence of Prince the Ripper.

It worried Tsuna however. Flan was already a burden to him and with the many people pushing against them, it was only slowing them down.

Bel cursed and pulled Tsuna under his arm before leaping to the side through a store window, dodging a boulder that squashed a young man. His screams echoed in the panicked air.

They skidded on the ground, slamming into tables and chairs until they bumped into a cupboard. The cheap dishes fell to the ground, smashing into pieces.

"Bel," Tsuna said, ripping his arm sleeve, "here."

He wrapped it skillfully around Bel's arm to slow down the bleeding and tied it firmly in a tight knot. The ground shook slightly in a rhythmic pattern as it grew louder and louder. Tsuna glanced down at the bleeding Flan and out the window. A mother and a child was running away before the child tripped with her clumsy feet.

He acted immediately, taking off Flan's 3-D gear and adjusting it on his own hips. He took out two blades as he stood up.

"Take Flan and find the others," he said. "Get your wound treated. Go quickly."

He ran outside and pressed a small trigger on his handles, shooting forward in the air. He flipped swiftly and turned, slicing the Titan's neck. Blood splattered all over him, dissipating in white smoke. He rushed forward to catch the mother in his arms.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" he said quietly, setting her down.

She was still in a frightened daze, her eyes wide and her mouth open in a silent scream. She trembled as she held onto her child tightly who started to cry in her shirt.

Tsuna pointed towards the gates that went into the next district. "Get there quickly. There will be soldiers who will help you go across."

The woman nodded and held her child in her arms, running as fast as she could.

"Thank you," he heard her mumble under her breath.

A spike of determination rose inside his chest.

"Three on my left," Tsuna muttered. "Two on my right. They're coming in fast. Shit."

He shot his grappling hooks at a nearby building and planted his feet firmly on the solid structure. A 7-meter Titan was approaching him with a creepy, empty smile on its large face.

Tsuna glared and retracted one of his hooks before shooting it at a building across from him and shot forward in a blur. The wind blew against his face, stinging his skin, as he turned at the last moment, surging at the Titan's neck. Red liquid splattered on his face again, leaving a burning feeling on his skin.

He jumped backwards and shot his hooks forward, using a bit of gas to propel himself. He skidded under another Titan's legs, his gear scraping against the ground, and spun quickly to slash both of its ankles. It fell forward with a thud.

He had one minute before it regenerated its wounds. He zoomed forward, turning quickly to avoid the other Titan's slow hand. Once he was a considerable distance away, he did a couple of fast somersaults forward, getting the timing down. He grinned when his blades met flesh.

He didn't stop there as he went low on the fallen Titan that was struggling to stand, a white steam-like fog coming from its ankles. He spun again, meeting flesh again.

As it fell with a thud, Tsuna retreated on top of a nearby building, overseeing the damage. Titans were coming in fast from the hole in the wall, created by the Colossal Titan who seemed to have disappeared. Soldiers were starting to come in, some directing civilians away.

Tsuna searched for any signs of Rivaille until he instinctively jumped when a large hand came out to grab him. He flipped forward before slicing through it like a fast razor, not stopping until he sliced through the neck. He landed on the ground and walked away as the Titan fell with a thud, shaking the ground.

There's too many, he thought, going up to land on a roof as he swiped his blade in the air to get rid of the blood. I wonder where they are. I hope Bel and Flan are safe.

He saw a few soldiers zoom above him. The way they used their 3-D gears and the symbol on the back of their jackets...

_The trainees?_ he thought.

One of them looked familiar. Tsuna recalled his name to be Armin Arlert, the blonde boy from the walls. He clearly looked frightened but the way he tried to keep a determined face was a bit admirable. Not many would do that.

Tsuna suddenly widened his eyes. "Wait! Stop!"

It was too late. A Titan jumped up unexpectedly and slammed into a clock tower, dust billowing from his spot. The teens drew back but one was unlucky.

The Titan peered over with a frightened boy in its mouth.

"I - I don't want to d - " he said weakly before the Titan gulped him down, his throat bulging as the boy slid into its stomach.

Tsuna watched a fierce-looking boy tremble in rage before screaming, "You bastard!"

The Titan walked away. Tsuna couldn't tell if it was satisfied or not, but these creatures were hard to read. The teens were still shocked and frozen in fear

"Give Thomas back!" the boy said, baring his teeth. "I'll fucking kill you!"

He surged forward in blind rage with great speed to catch up with the Titan.

"Eren!" Armin said before following suit.

The girl in the group looked at the other two boys with a gulp. "For Thomas!"

They all shot forward in the air, maneuvering under a few bridges and around a couple of buildings. Dread filled in Tsuna's stomach.

_They're going to die_, he thought, taking a step forward. _They're going to -_

A scream filled the air. Tsuna's head snapped behind him. A Titan...with Chrome dangling from its large hand...its mouth gaping wide open.

"Chrome!" Mukuro said, appearing from the right.

The girl dropped.

Tsuna made his decision as he shot forward with incredible speed. He pulled his arms back to his side, slicing into the Titan's neck with great strength.

He landed in a crouch, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Chrome," Mukuro said behind him. "My dear Chrome."

"Brother," Chrome said softly, "I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm sorry. I fell short."

Tsuna went by her side, assessing her body for any wounds. He slightly cringed when her left leg was bent in a strange angle. He bowed his head.

"I apologize, Chrome," he said quietly.

"It's fine, Boss," the girl said with a gentle smile. "It's not your fault."

A few screams echoed in the distance and Tsuna gazed ahead of him. A Titan bit the head of the girl from earlier and swallowed her body whole. Another Titan gulped a boy with another mirroring its movement.

Tsuna's hand gripped the handles of his blade tightly. "Mukuro, bring Chrome to safety. Where are the others?"

"We're here, Juudaime."

Tsuna turned to see the rest of his guardians and friends standing behind him.

"Gokudera," he said.

The other male scowled. "You worried us, Juudaime! How could you run off like that? When Bel and Flan found us, I was starting to think that you were dead!"

He shook Tsuna by the shoulders. "Please...take care of yourself."

Tsuna looked away from his right-hand man, ashamed for worrying him and the others. "I'm sorry..."

"This is not the time for that, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said darkly, holding Chrome in his arms.

"What do you want us to do, Tsuna?" Yamamoto said with a smile; his eyes told a different story.

"Where is the Varia?" Tsuna said.

"I told them to help with the evacuation, Juudaime," Gokudera said with a scowl. "The civilians can't get into the other district. I heard that there was something blocking the gates."

"What?" Tsuna said angrily. "Those fucking idiots."

Everyone slightly tensed when he cursed. He ignored it.

"Mukuro, take Chrome to the place of the evacuation," he said. "There's no point in staying here. Try to get to the other side as quickly as you can and find a doctor. Help with the evacuation if you can. I won't take no for an answer. I know you want to fight but Chrome's safety comes first. If the evacuation goes well, come back and support Lambo."

Mukuro looked disappointed, but nodded anyways. Lambo yawned however his one open eye glinted.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto," Tsuna said. "You're a pair. Take care of the east section."

They nodded and Tsuna was glad that Gokudera set aside their differences.

"Ryohei, south section. Lambo, west section. Kyoya..."

Tsuna looked at the silent man. "We're going to the north section."

The man nodded but looked annoyed. "Don't drag me down, herbivore. I'm not going to wait for you."

"We'll meet in the other district," Tsuna said, brushing him off. "I believe in all of you. Don't get killed. Promise me."

They all nodded solemnly before dispersing to their designated locations. Tsuna let his hood fall behind him as the wind rushed against his face.

_I'll protect everyone,_ he thought determinedly. _I swear on Primo's honor._

* * *

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and favorites! I really appreciate it!  
**

**The Vongola and the Varia will NOT have their flames or anything of the sort. I apologize for this inconvenience, but if they had them, everything would be too easy for them, the Titans would've all perished, and humanity would've most likely won a long time ago. But their style of fighting will be similar to the use of their flames and in their world.**

**The pairings are still undecided as of so far. Possibility that I might choose it or there will be no pairings at all. Keep voting though so I can see what you would like.**

**If the action is terrible, I apologize. It's difficult to write action scenes using 3-D gears. ^^ll**

**Rivaille's location is still a mystery but he will appear in the next chapter.**

**Please leave a review if you can! Check out my other stories, too, if you have the time.**

**Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter!**

**Ciao~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tsuna rotated swiftly in the air and slashed a Titan's neck. Hibari was evading them with such ease that it looked like a simple game to him. He ruthlessly took out any Titans in his path and a few soldiers looked on with awe at his show of amazing prowess.

Tsuna landed on a roof and looked up at the walls. Some soldiers were shooting a few leftover canons outside. He saw the woman from before, commanding them to move faster.

"Kyoya, go to Lambo," he said.

Hibari instantly glared at him. "What is the meaning of that, herbivore?"

"I mean what I said. Lambo can be reckless sometimes so I need you to go to him. I knew that this path would have too many Titans so I brought you along. My gas is getting limited at this point. I'll be going up the walls. I'll send a signal and I want you regroup everyone and bring them to where I am. Understand?"

Hibari swiped his blade harshly in the air. "Herbivore."

Tsuna pointed west and his eyes narrowed. "I don't need your shitty attitude right now, Hibari Kyoya. Get your ass over there. Now."

He didn't see the man leave since he went ahead, but he sensed him going to where he asked. He sighed. Despite being on decent terms, Hibari was still stubborn as hell. Not to mention, he was the strongest amongst his guardians so that was also a bit of a downside. He was an arrogant one with a lot of pride; however, he managed to get his job done somehow.

Tsuna tried to use as little gas as possible, gauging the distance and time it would take for him to go up the walls and back to the gates to the other district. He gritted his teeth and spat unceremoniously at the ground out of frustration. It wouldn't be enough.

He immediately sent a hook in between a 3-meter class Titan, his gear dragging against the ground. He rotated, facing the Titan's back, and retracted his hooks quickly, shooting them at the Titan's hips. Taking advantage of his momentum, he shot forward, releasing his hooks. He spun rapidly, slicing into the Titan's neck.

He didn't stop as he kept going to the direction of the walls, going up higher until he met with solid ground.

He jogged towards the woman and slightly winced at not knowing her name. It was on the tip of his tongue.

"What's the situation?" he said.

The woman fixed him sharply in her gaze. "That Colossal Titan kicked a hole in the fucking wall. What more is there? Stop trembling, you bastard! Move faster!"

A man gulped and did as told although he didn't stop shaking. He covered his ears as he drew back and his partner aimed it outside, firing the shot. A 7-meter Titan was hit.

Tsuna's body shook with the tremor and he almost fell back before regaining his footing.

"There's too many coming in," he said over the chaotic noise.

"You think I don't know that?" the woman said, her eyes ablaze. "We still need to do what we can! What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Offering my services," Tsuna shouted, covering his ears when another shot was made. "Where's Rivaille?"

"I don't fucking know and I don't fucking care!" she screamed. "When I get my hands on his ass, I'll use him as a canon ball and shoot him in a Titan's mouth!"

Tsuna grimaced. He looked back and saw more soldiers coming in. So many bodies...so much bloodshed. He gripped his blades tightly.

"Keep your post here," he said, changing plans.

"I don't need your advice," the woman said.

Tsuna didn't know what else to say. It's been a while since he encountered any Titans. Wall Sina was too spoiled for it's own good.

"I have a feeling things will change," he said, walking to the edge.

"For better or for worse?"

"I don't know. But something will happen. I'll see you later..."

He jumped and rushed forward, slashing a Titan in the neck along the way. He maneuvered his way in the destroyed district, hoping to find some of his guardians.

"Franz! Get yourself together!" he heard.

He looked down and saw a teen girl attempting CPR on a half-eaten boy. She was crying hard and her eyes were wide as she pumped his unresponsive chest.

He landed next to her and walked to her side, careful not to disturb her even more.

"Franz!" she screamed. "Wake up! We have to get out of here! Franz!"

Tsuna glanced at the dead boy. It was heartbreaking to see such young people dead, their future taken away by fate's cruel hands.

"Miss," he said softly, "come with me."

"Sir!" she said, finally realizing his presence. "Please help him! Franz, I found help!"

Tsuna had gone through this many times, but his chest still ached at the sight. "I'm sorry, miss, but he's - "

"Hannah!"

He turned around to see Armin Arlert come down. He looked terrible. His blue eyes were dull and full of grief, his cheeks stained with tears.

"Hannah," he said quietly. "Franz is...he's - "

"No!" Hannah said, looking down at Franz. "We have time. We just need to - we just have to - He'll live!"

She continued to pump his chest. Tsuna placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hannah, right?" he said.

"My name is Hannah," she muttered in a delusional state. "My name is Hannah. Franz, how are you? Franz is a nice name."

"Franz is dead," Tsuna deadpanned. "Hannah, Franz is dead. There's nothing you can do."

Hannah froze. Tsuna snapped his head up and retreated his hand, but it was grabbed suddenly by another. The ground shook beneath him as a Titam drew nearer.

Armin kept staring at Tsuna and Hannah, blinking rapidly. "You're...that guy from before."

Tsuna looked down at the deranged girl.

"You're lying, right?" she said with an empty smile. "You just don't want us to be together, right? Franz and I...Franz and I promised to get married. You hate us, right? All of you are the same. All of you are the same!"

Her grip on his hand tightened. Tsuna just gazed back at her calmly. He went down on one knee, looking right into her grief-stricken eyes.

"Franz would want you to live, Hannah," he said quietly. "So, please, come with me. I don't think Franz would like it if you threw away your life for the sake of his death."

Hannah took in a sharp intake of breath and stared at him. Tsuna saw mangled hope within the depths of her eyes, but they were quickly overshadowed by rage and a greater amount of fear.

She shook her head viciously and snatched her hand away to her chest. "No! Franz will live! You don't know him like I do! He's strong enough!"

Tsuna restrained a curse and stood up. The Titan was close. He shot in the air, one of his wires going around the Titan's neck. He turned and drew his arms back, retracting his hook. He slashed downward at the Titan's neck and landed on the ground in a crouch.

It fell forward with a thud, dust billowing from underneath. He ran towards Hannah and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder.

"No, Franz!" she said, reaching out for the boy.

Tsuna picked up the boy's corpse and slung him over his other shoulder, his blood wetting his cloak. He was thankful for the many strength and endurance trainings in the past.

_You're too nice,_ the voice of his past trainer said in his head.

Tsuna ignored it and jogged towards Armin. "Where is the gas room?"

The blonde only gaped at him before snapping back into reality. "I'm about to go there after getting some of our friends."

"Just tell me where it is," Tsuna said in an increasingly frustrated tone.

"It's in the center of the district," Armin said, stuttering over his words. "It's a tall building. You won't miss it."

Tsuna nodded, not asking why he was alone. He could pretty much guess what happened.

"Armin!" a voice said from above.

"C-Connie," Armin said.

A boy jumped down to the blonde's side and looked at Tsuna with slightly narrowed eyes.

Tsuna nodded towards Armin. "Thank you. Stay safe."

He adjusted Franz on his shoulder and soared in the air, using what limited gas he had left. He maneuvered to the side quickly when one Titan jumped out of nowhere. Hannah screamed.

Tsuna's jaws tightened as he landed on the roof on his back. He slid down at a rapid pace and used his blades to break his fall, stabbing them in the roof. A Titan looked up at him with an eerie grin before opening its mouth wide as if waiting for him to slide down, falling prey to its many teeth. Blood was smeared messily on its face.

He felt Hannah standing up and he widened his eyes. "Don't move!"

He tried to stop her but that would risk for all of them to fall prey to the Titan's stomach.

"I'm sorry," she said blankly. "I'm sorry."

He didn't know who she was talking to, but a terrible feeling shot up in his guts. "No!"

She took Franz down with her, hugging him close to her chest as the mouth closed around them. Rage and despair ignited within his chest. He took out his blades and threw them at the Titan's eyes who stumbled back, its large hands coming up to its smoking eyes. Tsuna quickly attached on a new pair of blades and mercilessly sliced all over its body before ending it with a slash to its neck.

He was falling. He had no more gas left, he realized. His shoulder collided with the floor and a dull pain spread in his arm. He attempted to stand.

_You reckless boy_, his trainer's voice said in his head. _This is what you get for trying to save others. Sometimes it has to be every man for himself._

_Shut up, Reborn_, he thought, willing his dead tutor's voice away. _Shut up._

Deep inside, he knew that the man was right, but he didn't want it to be. He wanted it to be wrong. All he wanted was to help. It was something he could never get rid of from his mentality. He wanted to protect them, he wanted to help them. He didn't want others to suffer.

Another Titan loomed over him...wait, two. They smiled as they reached out for him, their large hands casting a shadow over his body. He sensed a presence approaching and in a split second, both Titans fell to the ground.

"You never changed, did you?" a low voice said.

_At this rate, you'll never be the strongest_, Reborn's voice said faintly in Tsuna's head. _Scratch that. You'll just be as pathetic as you were the last time._

_Then...how? _Tsuna thought blankly. _How can I protect them?_

There was no answer. Of course, how pitiful did he become? Imagining his dead mentor's voice in his head. He should've gone ballistic by now.

"Oi, are you listening to me?" Rivaille said before kicking him in the face.

A metallic flavor seeped in his mouth as Tsuna fell to the side. He spat a small glob of red on the floor. He chuckled as he stood up.

"I needed that," he said humorlessly.

One look into the other man's eyes and something snapped inside him.

_Fight,_ Reborn said, faint but stronger than the last.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and favorites! I'm so happy that this story is appealing. Haha.  
**

**As for Reborn, yes, he died. The other Arcobalenos...well, you'll find out sooner or later. As for his voice in Tsuna's head, I thought that since Reborn became such a prominent person for Tsuna in the anime/manga, his presence and influence would still stay with Tsuna forever even if he's dead. I apologize if this makes you angry or anything of the sort.**

**If Tsuna sounds too cowardly, I'm sorry. He is human after all and had a pretty hard life of acceptance. Also, it was a while since he encountered the Titans again since he was forced to stay cooped uo in Wall Sina. He's too kind for his own good. Haha.**

**I have set up a poll of what kind of pairing you would want first for Tsuna before moving on to actual people as choices. Please visit my profile to vote. The poll will most likely close when the story is in the beginning stages of the Female Titan Arc and the choices for the people will come up right after I announce the results. Happy voting!**

**If you have any questions at all, please ask. I don't mind. However, I won't spoil anything either, haha.**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can.**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You always come at the most convenient moments," Tsuna said, wiping blood from his lips.

He looked down at his gear and cursed. "Shit, out of gas."

The ground shook as more Titans walked towards them, the same creepy grins on their faces. Tsuna rotated his shoulder around, wincing when it ached.

"Where are your soldiers?" Rivaille said.

"I spread them apart to different sections," Tsuna said, glaring at him. "The Varia are at the evacuation site. Apparently, something's preventing the people from getting into the next district."

He blinked when Rivaille sailed in the air, his blades ready, as he maneuvered around the three Titans. He pulled his blades back and rotated like a monster, slashing into all of their necks with great speed and accuracy.

Rivaille landed in front of him and took out a white napkin, wiping his blades clean.

"Dirty shit," he muttered.

Tsuna smiled. The clean freak as always. He frowned suddenly. "Why did you come back? Where is the rest of the Scouting Legion?"

"You ask too many questions, brat," Rivaille said. "I saved your life. What more is there to say?"

Tsuna huffed and turned around.

"Where are you going?"

"Refill gas," Tsuna said blankly.

"You're an idiot."

He was suddenly slung over Rivaille's broad shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Explain to me how you're in charge of the Vongola again," Rivaille said, shooting two hooks forward and soaring in the air.

"Fuck you, too," Tsuna mumbled.

"That's more than enough reason to drop you right now."

"Rivaille-heichou!"

"It's Rivaille-heichou!"

"Is that Vongola?"

Soldiers looked on with a surge of confidence and hope when their eyes landed on Rivaille. They gave out a war cry and started to soar with their gears, attacking Titans in their way with great vigor.

Tsuna felt a hand on his back and tensed. Instinctively, he knew what Rivaille wanted him to do. It was dangerous, but it was enough for them to be kept alive - if done correctly, that is.

_The duo operation,_ he thought.

He was flung into the air and immediately turned to the side. A Titan jumped up, its mouth wide. Tsuna rotated sideways and tried to get a good angle for his hooks. When he did, he shot them forward and immediately did several somersaults forward to gain momentum in replace of gas. He sliced into the Titan's neck. He retracted the hooks and fell into an open arm.

"Not bad," Rivaille said.

"Unlike the Military Police, I actually train," Tsuna said dryly. "This is my job after all."

The other man didn't say anything as he sailed expertly in the air, around buildings and under small bridges.

"Tsuna!" a voice said from his right.

The brunette perked up with a relieved smile. "Takes - gah!"

He was thrown to the side as he saw a Titan come between him and Rivaille, its mouth open wide. A pair of strong arms caught him safely and pulled him back. Tsuna looked up to see Yamamoto, his eyes sharp and deadly.

The Titan fell to the ground, its neck sliced open. Rivaille stood on its back, the Titan's blood evaporating in the air. He was cleaning his blades again.

"Where's Gokudera?" Tsuna said, standing up.

"Juudaime!"

Gokudera landed next to him, smiling despite a cut lip. Tsuna widened his eyes. "Gokudera, your - "

"You won't have a problem going on, right?" Rivaille said. "I'm going to leave."

Tsuna looked at him blankly. "Go ahead."

The man already left, sailing towards the walls.

"Juudaime, I thought you wanted us to regroup," Gokudera said. "You didn't give any signal so I got worried. Are you alright?"

"I'm out of gas," Tsuna said. "I need to refill them."

He was instantly slung over Yamamoto's shoulder who laughed. "No problem, Tsuna. We'll get you there."

"Bastard, let him - "

He stiffened and turned around to see more Titans coming in. "Shit. Just go!"

Yamamoto released his hooks and propelled himself forward with a bit of gas, holding onto Tsuna tightly who huffed.

_Being carried..._again, he thought in irritation.

"Juudaime, how were the walls?" Gokudera said.

"Not good," Tsuna said with a scowl. "There's too many Titans coming in and the hole is too big to cover with any of our equipment."

He pointed at a large boulder. "Unless you can carry that and somehow place it over the hole, we'd be all happy campers."

He blinked when Gokudera surged forward, passing him quickly. He craned his neck to see him rotate in the air and slash a Titan's neck. The tower where the gas supply was came into view and Tsuna tensed.

"What the hell?" he whispered.

Several Titans were trying to climb up the tower and some were mindlessly clawing at the bricks. He saw a few trainees break into the window, one of them being Armin carried by the boy named Connie.

"Juudaime."

Tsuna searched the area, pinpointing Lambo and Hibari's location. His gaze wandered again, trying to search for Ryohei.

"Do it quickly," he said, giving Gokudera a look. "Use it."

Gokudera smirked knowingly and nodded. "I won't fail you, Juudaime."

He took a pair of dynamites from under his jacket and they instantly lit up. He disappeared in a blur towards the Titans. He came back in a second with a triumphant grin. The Titans froze before all of their necks split open, blood squirting everywhere, before they fell to the ground with a thud.

Tsuna nodded. "Good job, Gokudera."

They slammed through the windows, glass shattering everywhere. Tsuna landed on his feet and tensed when he saw wide eyes looking back at him, all of them trainees.

"It's you again," Armin said with a weak almost relieved smile. "You're safe."

Tsuna pursued his lips in a thin line. "Why are you all sitting here? You're supposed to be manning the gas supplies."

A boy stood up, fear in his eyes. "W-we can't. There's too many of them."

Gokudera walked forward and held him up by the front of his shirt with a glare. "So you _left_ them? Are you a fucking soldier or not? What - "

"Gokudera," Tsuna said, pulling him back, "control yourself."

His friend looked away in embarrassment. "I apologize, Juudaime."

"Armin, who are they?" another boy said. His face was a bit long and his eyes were wary and calculating, trying to pick at the situation and Tsuna's presence.

Tsuna smiled dryly. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I am the captain of the Vongola Corps. There is nothing for you to worry about."

"Vongola? I never heard of it."

"Jean," Armin said, "we need to do something about the Titans inside the tower."

"Are you crazy?" a girl said, hugging her knees closer to her chest. "They'll eat you! They'll eat each and every one of you!"

Gokudera was about to say something but Tsuna jumped right to it. "You're a soldier, miss. Act like one. I know you're afraid and I understand, but this isn't the time to - "

He sensed a presence behind him and turned around quickly to only be pushed to the ground by both Yamamoto and Gokudera. Everyone screamed as a Titan looked through the broken windows and wall, reaching its large hand out for one of them.

"I don't want to die! I don't want to _die_!" the girl shrieked endlessly, placing her hands over her ears; tears ran down her cheeks.

Suddenly, the Titan flew to the side. Its landing shook the building and everyone looked on in stunned silence as another Titan emerged, walking towards the fallen one with a murderous intent.

Tsuna stood up and observed the new Titan curiously. _It's clearly a Titan, but it also feels human in a way. Strange._

His senses tingled, telling him to trust whatever the hell this Titan was doing. And he always trusted his instincts.

"Mikasa!" Armin said, his eyes wide in shock. "How did you get here without any gas?"

A black-haired girl landed next to him, her face emotionless yet her eyes told a different story. "I stole some from a stray gear."

Tsuna raised a brow but didn't comment. He looked back at the new Titan as it slammed its fists into other approaching Titans, letting out a loud roar.

"Tsuna, what should we do?" Yamamoto said with a tight smile.

Gokudera looked at Tsuna uncertainly, aiming glances at the fighting Titan. "It's...not going to hurt us, Juudaime. I don't think it will."

"It won't," Mikasa snapped. "It saved me before. I don't think it would attack anyone else. It's not even paying any attention to us."

"Let's worry about that later," Tsuna said before Gokudera could lash out again. "While it's distracting the other Titans, I want every single one of you to come with me. If you refuse, I will have all of you jump over the walls - "

He smiled at their frightened gazes and it didn't quite reach his eyes. " - with no gear."

* * *

Armin was smart, Tsuna would give him that. When they found some unused guns from a storage room, Armin and Gokudera immediately went to work, forming a blueprint and ideas on how to get rid of the Titans a floor below them. Some of the trainees weren't equipped with the 3-D gear, which Tsuna found rather irresponsible on behalf of whoever was in charge, and were given the guns.

"We'll have some people use the guns from the platform," Armin suggested, circling around a square.

Gokudera studied the diagram pensively. "There were eight of them, right? We can use eight of the soldiers we have. Of course, they'll be able to _use_ their gears and fight."

He gave a pointed look at some of the trainees who all flinched before Tsuna smacked him on the head. "Gokudera, I won't make any exceptions."

Gokudera looked away with a flush of embarrassment. "My apologies, Juudaime. Anyway, the eight people will wait for a signal and kill them. Simple as that."

Armin nodded. "The ones with guns will also distract the Titans before they attack. They should go in once we open fire."

He looked up at Tsuna hesitantly. "Um, Tsunayoshi, right?"

"Don't call him so casually," Gokudera said with a scowl.

Yamamoto laughed. "It's fine, Gokudera. Tsuna won't mind, right?"

Tsuna shook his head and smiled at the blonde. "Tsuna's fine."

Armin flushed. "Ah, yes. Um, can I have someone lead the ones with the guns?"

Tsuna raised a brow, amused. "You don't need to ask me for permission, Armin. I trust your judgement. I'm not all that bad."

"Oh, yes. Thank you. Marco, will you do it?"

"Me?" a boy said, surprised. "Why me?"

Armin smiled reassuringly. "Because I trust you. You're already a capable leader now so I guess, why not?"

Tsuna couldn't help but smile. Without trust, humanity would've been dead long ago, even if it was a little bit.

"For the attackers, I want Mikasa, Jean, Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner, Connie, Ymir, and Sasha. Are you fine with it?"

Armin looked hopefully up at the other teens.

"I'll do it," Mikasa said blankly.

"What do you think?" Jean said with a scowl.

"Um, yeah, sure. Why not?" Sasha said with a hopeless shrug.

"Whatever," Ymir said, slinging her arm over a blonde female's shoulder.

"I'll do what it takes," Reiner said with a nod.

"I think I can do it," Bertholdt said, scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile.

Annie just gazed blankly at Armin. Tsuna nodded. "You will be assigned to each of these posts. Once they shoot, you'll go in when the Titans are blinded."

"What about you, Tsuna?" Armin said tentatively, glancing fearfully at Gokudera.

"Takeshi will stay with you," Tsuna said, gesturing at his friend. "As soon as you get rid of these Titans, he will lead you outside to kill the remaining ones until a direct order is given to retreat. Gokudera and I will be observing the new Titan."

Mikasa looked at him warily. "And what will you be planning to do with it later?"

Tsuna locked their eyes together, noticing slight panic and alertness in her eyes. "If you have any information about the Titan, then say it. Lives are at stake here and we can't risk any more lives at this point."

She didn't say anything and Tsuna didn't push her. He looked at Yamamoto and the taller boy nodded, his eyes keen with a small hint of bloodlust.

"Keep them safe," Tsuna said quietly in his ear. "I'll send a signal of where I am."

Yamamoto nodded, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "You, too, Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled reassuringly. "You know I will."

* * *

The Titan was a strange one. It never paid them any attention, just focusing on killing the other Titans, its own kind. However, it didn't feel right. This Titan wasn't exactly a Titan but it was. It was confusing and it irked Tsuna about the thought.

It was more like the angry manifestation of humankind, vent on destroying every single Titan in its path and, possibly, in the who, district. Either way, he kept a close eye on it, observing its behavior meticulously.

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna suddenly dropped his blades to the ground, feeling numb. He clutched his shaking hands together to make them stop, but the ground shook with every step of an approaching Titan. He gritted his teeth and picked up his blades quickly, sprinting to the side.

He shot a grapple forward to the roof and swung in the air, aiming for the neck as he slashed downwards.

Once his feet landed on the ground, he dropped his blades, his hands trembling uncontrollably. Gokudera landed next to him with worry and concern in his eyes.

"Juudaime, you should go to the other district with Chrome and Mukuro," he said. "If you keep pushing yourself - "

"I'm fine," Tsuna said, reaching for his blades. A sudden pain spiked up in his chest and he fell forward to the ground, paralyzed in agony.

"Juudaime!"

There was a distant roar and he looked up shakily to see the strange Titan being bombarded with other Titans. They bit viciously into its flesh with no mercy, blood dribbling down their chins. The Titan roared in pain, struggling to get free.

Tsuna attempted to stand, his senses screaming at him to move, to go help the Titan. Suddenly, its scream grew louder and louder, catching everyone's attention.

A hand from another Titan clawed endlessly at its face before it tore the nape of its neck apart, pulling out something.

"Gokudera, go!" Tsuna said, pointing at the boy in the Titan's hand.

Gokudera instantly shot forward, dodging other Titans in the way before using a pair of dynamites to propel himself forward even faster. He dropped them to the ground, took ahold of his blades, and sliced the Titan's neck, catching the falling body swiftly.

He landed on a nearby roof with the boy slung over his shoulder. The Titans paused as if registering the fact that there prey was gone; the Titan's body the boy was in started to rot, smoke hissing from the still corpse.

Tsuna coughed into his hand harshly. He looked down at his palm, his vision becoming hazy.

_Dame-Tsuna, you seem to always forget your pills,_ Reborn's voice said in his head.

The brunette ignored it, willing the voice and the pain to go away, as he stood up, taking a hold of his blades. His jaw clenched tightly as he sailed forward to land next to Gokudera.

"Juudaime," he said softly.

Tsuna scowled. "No time for that. We have to go."

"Eren!"

Armin and Mikasa appeared in front of them, their eyes wide in shock.

"How?" Armin said in a whisper.

Tsuna pressed his lips into a thin line. "We have to go back up the walls. It's the closest and we can't risk his life to go to the gates of the other district. We'll back up Gokudera. I'll take the front. Armin, take the left. Mikasa, take the right."

"B-but - "

"Armin, now is not the time t - move!"

They all jumped when a hand slammed down on them. Tsuna went forward, rotating in the air to slice a Titan's neck. He looked at the corner of his eyes, impressed with Mikasa's skills as she hacked her way through with great vigor and fire in her eyes. Armin, on the other hand, was too stricken in fear to do anything.

"Armin!" Tsuna said.

A Titan jumped in the air, opening its mouth for the screaming blonde. It fell to the ground with a thud as Mikasa swiftly killed it before it could even graze the boy's skin.

"M-Mikasa," Armin said. "Thank you."

"Be more careful, Armin," she said blankly as she quickly went back to where she was stationed.

Once the finally reached the walls, Tsuna instantly surveyed the outside with a wince. There were too many still coming in. Seriously, where did the Survey Corps go? Where was Rivaille?

He brushed that aside for a while as he checked Eren's state. Gokudera looked up. "He's okay, Juudaime. A bit bruised, but fine."

"Eren," Armin said, reaching out to take the other boy's hand into his own. Tears sprang in the corner of his eyes. "I thought you died. But now...you're here."

Mikasa held the boy close to her chest, sobbing quietly in his shoulder. No words were spoken. Tsuna looked back at the chaotic Trost District, his brows furrowed. He raised his hand, his ring glinting in the light, before putting it down next to his side.

The pain returned into his chest and he tried to hold it back, but failed. He cursed as he fell to his knees, clutching his chest with his hands.

"Juudaime!"

Gokudera kneeled down next to him, holding him by the shoulders firmly. His eyes lit up. "Maybe."

He searched in his jacket frantically. "Shit."

Tsuna chuckled weakly. "I'm fine, Gokudera. Just a little pain."

"A little? How is this fucking little? What if you die out there?"

Tsuna shook his head. "I won't die. I won't."

"Juudaime, listen to me, please. You - "

"Put your hands up!"

They all flinched as a disturbed looking man appeared before them, a few soldiers behind him as they raised their guns at them.

"What the hell is this?" Gokudera said, protectively hiding Tsuna behind his back.

"You're all coming with me."

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry I couldn't update this one! I was actually kind of stumped on how to execute this chapter. I apologize if it wasn't that good!**

**The duo operation thing probably sounds ridiculous, but I couldn't come up with any other way to expose more of Tsuna's abilities. His speed can be compared to using his flames in the HDWM in the anime. I'm sorry if it's really absurd. TT^TT**

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites! I appreciate it!**

**The poll is still ongoing on my profile in case you didn't vote yet about Tsuna's pairing. It'll be over once the Female Titan Arc starts, so hurry! ^^**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can!**

**See you in the next chapter! **


End file.
